I'm part of you and your part of me Ikkaku M
by sillysarrah123
Summary: Sai Silver is not a normal soul reaper. She can remember her human life and the people who sent her to the Soul society. What happens when she meets the people who sent her there and what if she falls for one of them?IkkakuXOC. Rated m just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm part of you…and your part of me(An Ikkaku love story) In**fo

**_I do not own Bleach but I do own my OC Sai Silver._**

**

* * *

**

**Info**

Name: Silver, Sai (last, first)

Age:17

Looks: 5'2", has long jet black hair that goes all the way down to her butt. Soft silver eyes that shine in the moon light, wares bright flashy clothes, and always has a smile on her face.

Family: Father and mother passed away not long ago from there plane crashing in China.

Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky all the time she never complains she is loved by every one. She was kind, caring, and hyper all the time. But when her parents died she changed she became distance with every one that she knew. She hated her self and blamed her self for everything that happened to her parents.

Talents: Sai can sing like an angel, she is also good at kendo and also helping other people at getting better from after being ill.

How Sai died: Sai was walking back from school when she got hit by a drunk driver and when people came to help her, her final words were "It was all my fault I deserve this" and Sai died there on the seen.

Power: Sai has silver blood that can heal any wound with out leaving a scar. Her blood can also be used as a shield in battle and also can turn anything into a weapon that she can use. Her blood also creates twin swords one silver and one gold that she can use in battle Tsuki (Meaning Moon) and Hikari (Meaning Light) and she can turn them both into two giant fans that can slice anything.

Some moves with Tsuki: Silver moon beam (A beam of silver light comes out of the sword and hits its target with deadly force), Lunar eclipse (The whole battle ground becomes dark and covers Sai in battle).

Moves with Hikari: Shining light (a beam of light comes out her sword hitting her target with deadly force), Golden sight (Sai's sword will target the opponent and strike with out missing).

Moves with fans: Silver and Gold twister (her fans both start to spin around as Sai moves the tornado to her opponent to hit him with Silver and Gold blood).

Normal moves with blood: Silver rain (Sai sheds her blood and the sky will start to rain covering everything in blood), Silver shield (Sai covers her body with her blood and creates a shield that no one can brake).

_

* * *

__The cold hard rain pored onto Sai's body as she shook from sadness and hate the rain seem to have no end to it. People walked by and no one looked at her they all saw through her as if she was not there…. Then two people came up to the poor shaking girl to take away her pain. One man was bald and had what looked like red eye makeup, the other boy was beautiful he had purple hair that went to his shoulders and he had feathers on his eye._

"_It's ok we wont hurt you we want to help" the purple haired boy said while taking out his sword. Sai stood up with fear and she started to cry the rain covered the salty tears as they fell to the ground. Her family…..dead her friends…..left her to die her life….ended to soon. Sai looked up to the bald man and asked him something that he would never forget._

"_My name is Sai Silver and I want to die" she stopped and started again this time with force "kill me please I am alone no ones here for me….." she looked down her eyes soften. "Please kill me.." she looked up to the mans eyes that were wide as plates his friend stopped and looked at her the name had clicked something in his brain. The girl Sai that sat next to his bald friend in the human world school, this can't possibly be that same happy, Happy-Go-Lucky girl that got on his nerve…or could it?_

_He looked at his bald friend and he knew who it was Sai the girl who every one liked and all the boys fell for, the girl that annoyed the shit out of him…but he liked it. It all hit the boys like a ton of bricks Sai she is dead and now they have to send her away…They may never see there Happy-Go-Lucky friend ever again._

_As the boys took in the info Sai looked closer to the two men and saw who they were …. and ….. She looked at them and then she saw …. Take out his sword and say "look for us in the soul society", and then she looked at ….. His purple hair wet with rain and his eyes red and puffy. As she looked back to .… She nodded her head as a 'Yes I will' he then lifted up his sword and then it all went black…she felt like she was floating on air thinking. 'So this is what it is like to die?'…. Sai thought as she headed off to who knows ware but she did not care she was free from her…sadness and pain…she was…happy…._


	2. Meeting them again

**I'm part of you…and your part of me(An Ikkaku love story) Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meeting them again**

**sillysarrah: Hi every one I am gald that some one has been reading my story soooo THIS IS DEDICATED TO......Draco MalfoyGirl 16!!!!! THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

I was sitting up in my bed I had that dream again and it is starting to bother me it must have been of when I was a human. _But who were the men in my dream?_ I asked my self as I stood up so that I can get some early training in. I was in squad 4 (the third seat) but I was well respected by every one even the 11th squad (which you don't see much around here). I dressed my self and headed out but not with out Hikari and Tsuki my swords and I headed to a quite place to practice my swinging.

~~FF 1 hour~~

I was just by my self when I sensed some one near me so I stopped and looked around and saw no one. But I knew that I had to stop because I know that I was going to be needed and so I speeded off to my Captains office.

As I reached the office I walked in to see my Captain looking quite and flustered she looked up at me and smiled her soft smile. I bowed to her as she nodded her head.

"Ah Sai-san just the one I wanted to see" Captain Retus said smiling her soft smile "I want you to go to squad 11 to go see a" she stopped and looked at her paper. "To see a Ikkaku Madarame he wont let any one heal him so I want you to try" she said looking up at me with her soft eyes on mine.

I smiled a happy smile "Of course I will Captain Retus" I said with a bow and left the room to the 11th squad not knowing what was going to happen to me that day. As I walked along the halls I stopped to ask some one where this Ikkaku Madarame was, when I got and answer I headed down the halls my feet making no noise as I gracefully walked. When I reached the room of this Ikkaku Madarame as I opened the door I walked in with a smile and looked at the man in the bed. He was bald and had red eye makeup like the man in my dreams I stopped and dropped my swords the man looked at me. His eyes widen in size upon looking at me I stood there like a deer in head lights. _Was this the same man in my dreams?_ I thought as my heart started to speed up. The man looked at me as if studying me I bended down to pick up Hikari and Tsuki who I dropped on the floor.

I took a breath and asked "D-do I know you….?" I looked deep into his eyes and saw something flash in them.

"What is your name?" Ikkaku said in a ruff voice I looked shyly at him. _Why do I feel this way?_ I thought as I steadied my breathing.

"M-my" wow what an idiot I must sound like? "My name is Sai Silver" then I stopped to see the Ikkaku's eye's pop out of his head when he herd that name.

~Ikkaku's POV~

_It had been so long since Yumichika and I had seen Sai, the last time we saw her she was a wreck and she was also dead. I finally get to see her again after all this time _but my thought was cut off by Sai.

"Well I think I know you" she stopped to looked down at her feet. "Weren't you the one that sent me here and told me to look for you?" Sai said looking back up at me with a soft smile and soft eyes looking at me, Sai really has changed since I last knew her in the human world.

"Yeah I am, so Sai how have you been?" I asked scratching the of my head in embarrassment Sai still had her soft eyes that would comfort any one. HELL they even made me feel comfortable, we just stood there till Sai walked over to me.

"U-umm Ikkaku m-may I please see your w-wounds?" Sai said in a soft and kind voice I only nodded my head as I pushed the covers off of my upper body showing a deep gash in my stomach. Sai softly brushed her fingers near my wound and it felt good…that it gave me goose bumps and a shiver that went down my spine…_what is wrong with me I have never acted like this before…so why now?_ I thought in my head when some one or something started to talk to me.

"_**You want to know what that is?" The voice said to me.**_

"_Yeah I do, what is this?" I said with a confused face on._

"_**hehehe in due time Ikkaku, in due time" the voice disappeared from my mind.**_

~Sai's POV~

I was looking at Ikkaku's wound when I felt him shiver under my touch which made my face turn 50 shades of red but I covered the blush with my hair.

"Ikkaku are you alright?" I said with worry in my voice thinking that I was the cause of him being quite.

Ikkaku looked at me and smiled "Yeah I'm fine just thinking" he said with a distance face. I sighed and took out my small dagger as I gently placed it on my left palm, and sliced my palm the silver blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Ikkaku turned to me with a face that was saying WTF?!?!?!?!.

I giggled at this "My blood will heal your wound" I stopped to look at Ikkaku. "Trust me I always do this it is the only way that I can heal you" I said with a soft smile tracing my lips. As Ikkaku nodded his head as he lied back down on the bed, I took my right pointer and middle finger and took some of my blood and gently wiped it on Ikkaku's wound. He shivered the minute I placed my fingers on his stomach I was thinking that _he shivered because the blood was cool to his skin which was hot and sweaty and muscular_. I pushed the thoughts out of head and then placed my left palm to Ikkaku's wound and sealed the wound with no mark of the wound ever being there.

"There you go all good and new" I said standing up and stretching my body out. "I guess that I'll see you latter Ikkaku" I said with another one of my soft gentle smiles.

"Ok see you around Sai" Ikkaku said sitting back up looking at his newly healed skin. I walked out of the room bumping into a man that had purple hair that went his shoulders and feathers on his eye. I looked at him the same way I looked at Ikkaku _can this be that same man?…._ The man stood up and gave me his hand as I took it he seemed to look at me with wide eyes.

"Well I guess that you must be the other man that was with Ikkaku when he sent me to this place" I said with a slight giggle the man looked shocked that I even remembered him.

"W-wow Sai is that you?" he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, I nodded my head with another giggle and a soft smile.

"Sai do you remember me? It's me Yumichika" he said taking my shoulders in his hands giving me a big hug that was cutting off my breathing. He stopped when I was saying nothing and he was looking at me.

"Wow I do remember you and also Ikkaku" I said with a soft smile then I looked out side and saw that the sun was already setting. "Wow that time already well it was nice to see you again but I must be off now" I said as I ran pass Yumichika as he watched me run off.

~Yumichika's POV~

I stood there watching Sai running off as she rounded the corner she disappeared from my view. I walked into Ikkaku's room to see him looking distance from everything around him.

"So I guess Sai did keep her promise" I stopped to look at my bald friend "She did find us here" I said with a faint smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah she did and she is also strong" Ikkaku said with a faint redness on his cheeks.

"AWWWW Ikkaku is in love" I said picking on Ikkaku a little Ikkaku just had an red anime vain.

"NO I DO NOT I-i" Ikkaku stopped to look down at his hands "I don't know what to think right now" Ikkaku said in a shallow voice.

"You are so blind you know that?" I said while walking out of Ikkaku's room leaving him alone to think to himself.

~Sai's POV~

I walked down to my Captains office as she had asked me to come to her. I was gracefully walking down the hallways not making a sound and dogging all the people in the halls.

When I reached my Captains office I knocked once and herd a faint voice say "Come in Sai". I walked into Captain Retus office to see another man with tan skin and spiky black hair standing there with a small girl with pink hair in his back.

"You wanted to see me?" I said in a bow.

"Yes I did I am sad to say that you are going to squad 11" I started at her with disbelief. "We know that you are a good healer and also a good fighter, so we think that it is best for you to get out into the field more" Captain Retus stopped to look at me with a strait face but you could see sadness in her eyes. "Your new Captain will be Captain Kenpachi Zaraki" My now former Captain said pointing to the tall male in the room.

"And that is his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi" my former Captain said pointing to the little pink haired girl clinging to the taller mans back.

"Hi nice to meet you Sai" Lieutenant Yachiru said waving to me.

"Hello Captain Kenpachi and Lieutenant Yachiru" I said in a deep bow "It is an honor to been put into your squad I will work my hardest and train my self to follow in your foot steps" I said looking into my new Captains eyes. There seemed to be something there after I said that it looked like….like…happiness.

"YAY another girl" my Lieutenant said jumping onto me and not knocking me off my feet. I smiled softly at the pink haired girl while she smiled back with a big grin.

"Lets go get your stuff and then I'll show you to your room" she said pulling me out of the room while yelling over her shoulder. "Well meet you at the compound" and with that we were off to my room.

When we reached my room I really did not have much to pack at all really. All that I had a photo of me and my parents when I was a human and I had some clothes, hair brush, and tooth brush but other then that I really just had nothing.

"WELL LETS GOOOOOO!!!" my hyper Lieutenant yelled while dragging me out of my room to the squad 11 compound.

~~FF to Squad 11 compound~~

After being dragged around a while we finally reached the squad 11 compound which was sooooo big. I was dragged into my new room and I tossed my stuff in the room, but before I could settle down I was again dragged out(What is it with me being dragged around?).

We reached what looked like a big arena that was used for fights Yachiru then dragged me out to the center of the arena. She then left me there as I just stood there looking around with wide eyes as the men in the arena watching laughed at me.

My new Captain then walked out onto the field.

"Sai Silver you are going to battle me" the whole arena was silent watching me as I shook my head and then took out my small dagger. As I took it I stabbed both palms of my hands and I let the left bleed silver blood and my right bleed gold I called upon my swords.

"Tsuki" I said her name and from my left had a silver sword appeared from my blood. "Hikari" I said her and from my right hand there appeared a gold sword made from my blood, all the men looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well then lets get started and trust me I wont hold back" my Captain said charging at me with he sword out. As he neared me I then easily blocked his attack with out any trouble. The whole arena gasped at my move the Captain then turned around and tried to cut my back and I blocked this, and then the fight began.

~Later in the battle~~(A/N: sorry but I suck at battles)

I stood there panting as well as my Captain we then both charged at each other I had my two fans at that point and then we both hit each other and then we passed out at the same time. The whole arena was silent with shock that the "new" girl had just tied with there Captain. People then rushed out to pick up the body's and carried them to squad 4 to get them medical attention.

~The next day~

I slowly opened my eyes to look and see a pair of eyes on mine and then pink hair.

"YAY SAI'S UP" the pink haired girl said running around and then in the door frame was Ikkaku he was smiling and looked happy.

"It's great to see that your up now Sai" Ikkaku said coming up to my bed side as I sat up (with Ikkaku's help).

"What happened?" I said looking into Ikkaku's eyes he smiled.

"Well you tied with the Captain which as I can tell you I have not seen before" he stopped to ponder. "And to think that you had only been here for 4 years I still can't believe it" Ikkaku said looking at the wall.

"Hi Kenny" the hyper pink blur said while jumping onto my Captain's back.

"Sai that was a nice fight you are quite the opponent" he stopped and looked at Ikkaku. "Ikkaku could you please leave me and Sai to talk?" Ikkaku nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Now I have a question for you" he stopped and looked at me with a strait face. "Will you become the second Lieutenant of squad 11?" I stared at my Captain and then I smiled a big smile.

"YES!!!!!!" I yelled which made a something hit the ground out side of the door. _That must have been Ikkaku_. I thought to my self giggling.

"Well Sai you will now be known as Lieutenant Sai second Lieutenant of squad 11" Captain said smiling a small smile and then having the pink blur glomping me.

* * *

Well I hope that you all liked this one. Please tell me how I am doing and what I can fix thanks =3

**Ikkaku: Sarrah what are you doing?**

**sillysarrah: IKKAKU!!! (glomps) Will you say the disclaimer???**

**Ikkaku: Why sohould I?**

**sillysarrah: well I do know that you really like Sai, and she could find out some how......**

**Ikkaku: sillysarrah123 does not own Bleach but she does own Sai. Happy?**

**sillysarrah: yup I hope that you like this and thanks again to Draco MalfoyGirl 16.**


	3. The Calling

**I do not own Bleach but I do own Sai =)**

**(A/n): Sorry for the late update I have been busy with school and life you know boys, PSAT, prom, band etc.. so this may not be updated as much as I want it to be but I will try to update once a week I hope...well thanks to all of you readers that I still have...hugs \(^-^)/ and love 3. Sarrah**

**

* * *

**

**The calling**

It has been a while since I became the second lieutenant for squad 11, and all that I have done is paper after paper, bring this here send that back, sign here. What has the first lieutenant been doing you may ask? Well she has been glued to Kenny's back (and yes I can call him Kenny) and picking on Ikkaku. Speaking of Ikkaku I haven't seen him for a while what has it been three days? I don't know but I do know that he is gone so has Yumichika…strange?

"Sai" the ruff voice of my caption called me from my day dreaming.

I responded with my calming voice "Yes Kenny?".

"I have a mission for you to do" he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was with in earshot. "Come in quickly" he spoke with urgency as if the life of people depended on what ever he had to speak of.

As I rushed into the room Kenny looked around to see if anyone had shown up since he last looked. He then shut the door and walked over to the desk and sits down, there was a look of worry and panic plastered on his face.

"Sai you known that Ikkaku and Yumichika have been gone for some time?" he spoke with a rushed hushed tone. I nodded my head to keep him going he got quite to listen for movement then began again.

"Well they went on a mission to the human world to protect the humans from hollows and a new breed of hallows called Anarkers" he paused to take a breath. "I feel worried for them being there the only two from our squad and I don't want them hurt, so I am sending you out to watch over them and to take reports telling me of what is going on" he finally stopped and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Kenny I will do as you say but you do know of my remembering of my human life, this" I stopped "this could hurt me". His eyes shown concern for me as if this could kill me.

"I know but I think that this is a risk that we just have to take to make sure that everyone is safe" I looked at him seeing his concern for everyone.

"When do I leave?" I looked at my hands as they rested in my lap.

"You leave tonight we can't afford to be caught by anyone" Kenny stated as he raised from his seat towering over me.

"I understand Kenny I will be ready" I stood heading for the door when I heard him say.

"By the way I have contacted a person who will create a human body for you." I looked at Kenny funny but I just went along with him.

As the sun started to fall upon the horizon turning the sky a shade of pink and purple. I set out for the gates to head out to the human world when I reached the gates I saw Kenny there by himself looking for someone but I did not know who.

His eyes then landed upon me and he gestured to me saying to come over quick. I rushed over to where he was standing "Sai you need to go through here and don't turn back don't stop just keep going" I nodded my head in understanding. "Then you will end up in front of a store you go in there and you will then be informed at what you are going to do". I turned towards the gates but was stopped.

"Sai" I turned to Kenny he had a look of sadness and worry "be careful" and with that I stepped into the gates and they closed behind me. I then started my way to the human world not turning back just looking forward.


End file.
